Enter Kintoki Sakata: Kid from the Mountain!
"Phew..." A young boy with bright blonde hair wiped the sweat from his brow as he was walking along the rocky roads of the outer districts. After a long day at the riverbank, he managed to catch a massive fish of enormous proportions, holding it above his head with both hands easily. "Ah hah... They'll be excited to see the catch I've got today!" the boy snickered softly, picking up speed some as he ran up the mountain path, reaching an opening where a small hut was standing at the forefront of a large forest. --- Enter, Kintoki Sakata --- "I'm home!" Kintoki called out as he set down the large fish onto the grassy knoll in front of him. Once his voice was made known, several creatures began making their way out of the bushes behind the hut. Some were foxes, common with a reddish brown fur coloration, and there was even rabbits with their brilliant white fur, among other various mammals. And then, even a couple small bear cubs began coming out from the woods. The animals began making their way around where Kintoki was standing with a welcoming grin etched onto his face. "I missed you guys!" the grinning child with bright blonde remarked, as he held up the fish he caught earlier. "I got lucky and scored a huge fish! So get ready for a feast tonight!" Kintoki mused, as many of the animals cried out with their signature sounds, as if to show their joy over the news and that they understood him. "Hmm... Hmm... But I'll need to get us some wood first to cook it." he stated, placing the fish down as he walked over to where the bear cubs were, gently petting their backs. "Let's see..." Kintoki looked over and spotted a large tree in the opening where the forest's entrance was. With a running start, he dashed toward the tree, and collided with it using his shoulder. "Hyeh!!" he yelled, as the tree's trunk began to tear at its base and slowly, but surely, fell over with a large thud as it hit the forest ground. Kintoki merely smiled in satisfaction, as the bear cubs from before ran over, lining up behind the tree trunk and slowly pushing at it, rolling it over to the clearing with their foreheads. Once it was set, Kintoki took two sticks that fell from the branches and proceeded to form a fire at the center of the trunk, which quickly erupted into magnificent embers. Roughly a half-hour later, the fish was cooking a top the tree trunk, engulfed in the flames, slowly cooking to perfection. The smoke drifted up toward the clouds, as the animals all gathered around Kintoki, patiently awaiting their human brother to let them know when it'd be okay to start eating. "Time to dig it!" Kintoki finally announced, smiling brightly as he ripped off a piece of the large fish and began to eat, as the animals also went to find an individual spot to begin chowing down on. As the boy watched the animals enjoying their dinner, he bore a sad look as he looked into his half-eaten fish piece. "The academy starts tomorrow. I'll miss you guys a lot... I only wish I could take you all with me." Kintoki spoke softly, as he continued eating his fish. Despite his sadly spoken words, the animals picked up their food and went over to where Kintoki sat, sitting around him as they continued eating. The foxes and rabbits sat the forefront of the stump he was sitting on, while the bear cubs sat in front of Kintoki, looking at him while eating their own fish. At this, Kintoki could only smile. "But no matter what, you guys are my family. I'll make sure to visit plenty." he grinned in response. The young boy Kintoki has hopes to become a magnificent Captain respected by all, and his resolve will bring him to Shinō Academy, the school of the Shinigami. END